


All's Well That Ends Well (To End Up With You)

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, exasperated jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: As is typical for Geralt on Valentine’s Day, everything is going wrong. Jaskier steps in to make things better. As is typical when Jaskier’s involved, things get worse before they get better. Fluffy Modern AU Valentine’s Day hijinks.Written for the prompt "proposal" for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	All's Well That Ends Well (To End Up With You)

Of all the days to be late, Geralt knew this was one of the worst.

In his defense, he hadn’t expected there to be a deep freeze on Valentine’s Day, or that his piece of shit car would refuse to start. He hadn’t expected Lambert to not be able to make it to help him because he was “on a date, you stupid fuck.”

So now, he was sitting in his apartment, waiting for Eskel to come jump his car, after texting Jaskier that he wouldn’t be able to make his show after all. Jaskier didn’t sound upset in his text back, but he also knew Jaskier was probably just saving his earful for when they were together in person.

The real irony was, Geralt hated Valentine’s Day. It was so much easier to just order takeout on his own and hide out until it passed. It had always worked for his and Jaskier’s relationship too. Jaskier always found more joy in buying half price candy the day after and laughing at stupid, too fluffy Hallmark cards together. Besides, Valentine’s was a work day for him. Lots of money to be made playing in clubs for loose-walleted singles, taking requests for anniversaries or proposals. 

But Jaskier had been weirdly excited about this show and whined more than usual about Geralt being there, so he had busted his ass to not have any work, even though it was a Friday night, and had even made sure his jacket didn’t have any holes or loose strings in it, despite everything. But his car wasn’t getting fixed before the show was over, and Jaskier had told him to just wait at home and they would do their usual thing tomorrow.

Eskel got there about nine, and, because of the cold, it took about twice as long to finally hear the stilted rumble of the motor. 

“Can’t say how long it’ll last,” Eskel muttered, stepping out of his car, “But it’s something.”

“Thanks,” Geralt said, clasping his arm. “I owe you one.”

“You owe me more than one,” he said, lips quirking up, “But I think I’ll save my favor for another night.” He tilted his head over to the right and Geralt turned his head.

“Thank you for saving my boyfriend, Eskel,” Jaskier chattered, holding his gloved hands up to his mouth. “We would be truly lost without you.”

“You know where to find me when you get sick of his shit,” he answered, laughing while Geralt glowered.

“Oh, darling,” Jaskier said, throwing his arms around Geralt’s neck. “You know my heart is yours.” He pecked Geralt’s lips quickly. “Now, get me inside before I turn into an ice statue.”

“Are you sure? Could be a nice touch outside.”

Jaskier glared. “Inside. Now. I don’t love you enough to freeze to death for you.”

Geralt chuckled and waved to Eskel before bringing them both inside. “Thought you would be out until later.”

Jaskier shrugged. “My set ended at 11. Didn’t have anything to stay around for, and I knew you were at home waiting for me.”

“Hmm. Awfully sappy of you.”

“Fuck you,” Jaskier said, without any real bite,”This is what I get for being romantic on Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes,” Geralt answered bluntly, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Jaskier scoffed and moved away.

As he did, a small noise caught his attention, something hitting the floor. He bent to pick it up, ignoring as Jaskier flailed in the background and tried to grab at his hand.

“Geralt, give it here, no need to look at that-”

“It’s a ring.”

Jaskier sighed and sat on the couch, face in his hands. “Yes, it’s a ring.”

Geralt stared at it in his open palm. It was silver, very simple, nothing like what Jaskier would usually wear. “Did someone give it to you? Is that why you didn’t want me to see it?”

Jaskier peeked out at him. “What?”

Geralt shrugged. “I mean...it would probably look weird if someone else gave you a ring on Valentine’s Day…”

“Geralt. I bought the ring.”

“Oh,” Geralt said, looking at it closely. “Why?”

Jaskier stood and clasped Geralt’s hands in his. “Geralt,” he said slowly, the way he talked to Roach sometimes, “Why would I buy a ring on Valentine’s Day?”

“Because...it looked nice.”

Jaskier pulled his hands away. “Oh for the love of- Geralt, it’s for you!”

“...you bought me a ring?”

Jaskier’s face screwed up as he took the ring and placed it between their palms. “Geralt. You know I love you so, so much. But you can be so dense sometimes.”

He took the ring and knelt by Geralt’s feet, and he felt his face flush in a way he knew Jaskier would tease him forever for. “...what?”

“Geralt. I was going to do this before my show, but since destiny sees fit to change our plans again...marry me? I had a whole speech, but the cold, and the...everything seems to have erased all that and honestly, Geralt, I’m rambling and you look like I broke you so please say something-”

“Really?”

Jaskier’s face softened. “Yes, really. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m- I hate going out. And I always say your shows are too loud. And I work weird hours, and hate Valentine’s Day and-”

Jaskier stood and held his cheeks. “Why do you think I proposed on Valentine’s Day? Because I knew you hated it and knew you wouldn’t expect it. I know all of these things about you. Honestly, we’ve known each other for years. I know you, love. And if you don’t want this...it’s okay. I’m happy with what we have. But-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’m...saying yes, Jaskier.”

A small smile grew. “Yeah? You’re saying yes you’ll…”

“You know.”

“I wanna hear you say it,” Jaskier said, a small smile growing over his face. 

“Jaskier-”

“Pleeeeeease?”

Geralt huffed. “Yes. I’ll...marry you.”

Jaskier whooped and kissed him, hard, Geralt’s hands going around his waist. He felt Jaskier pull away to slip the ring onto his finger.

“It looks good.”

Geralt glanced down at his hand. The silver was nondescript, plain against his pale skin. But it already felt as comfortable as the medallion around his neck. He looked up at Jaskier’s smiling face and smiled in turn. “Yeah. It does.”


End file.
